


Snitches Get Made Into Bitches

by ATOTENSHI



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bullying, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Face Slapping, M/M, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATOTENSHI/pseuds/ATOTENSHI
Summary: Paulie's behavior catches the ear of the Don who tells him off. But I don't think Paulie is happy about the fact that the Don found out about how he treated Ralphie. Someone's gonna pay for being a rat.
Relationships: Paulie/Ralph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Snitches Get Made Into Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist/Songs: Rev 22-20--Puscifer, Change In The House Of Flies, Ceremony--Deftones, This Is A Trick--Crosses, Bloodsport--Sneaker Pimps, Close Up--Frou Frou, Mercy--IAMX, Bitches--Tove Lo (slowed), Call Me When You’re Lonely--Girl Friend, Torture Me--Metric, Insomniac--Timeflies

It was a quiet night at Salieri's, which seemed rather ominous, considering all the people that hung around it. The garage was the same. The dark brown walls dripped with gloom, the lack of lights adding to the lonely atmosphere. 

Within the lonely garage worked the Salieri family mechanic, Ralph.

He looked behind himself, the clock ticking and tocking away up on the wall as he preened and pruned. The man’s brown eyes followed the black hands past the giant numbers, trying to make sense of it. Based on the hands, it was 9 PM, or maybe 9:08 PM. he couldn’t tell; he didn’t know how to read a clock. 

His mind was filled with anxious thoughts and past experiences--mainly one that had happened earlier that day. Frank had overheard him talking to Tommy about all the dick moves Paulie had been pulling on him the past few days, and told the Don. The word had spread quicker than a speeding river down the banks as people started to talk about how Paulie was called in for some shit. Ralph knew why, and he knew he was gonna catch some flack from Paulie eventually. 

Yet, some of the things Paulie would say to him, although they were usually harsh, they did something to him. They simmered in his head and only popped out at night when it was just Ralph and his imagination. It was odd, at least to Ralph, that words so mean could feel so good. 

Ugh, all the things he wanted the man to do to him. Be sweet to him, but be strict, scare him into submission--but he couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't tell him that. Never. 

Instead of thinking about it, he went back to his work, trying to get his mind off of things, until he heard,

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the family snitch." Said a nasally tone.

Ralph stopped working on the car he was putting his heart and soul into and lifted his head.

"What d'ya wa-want Paulie?" He questioned. 

Paulie leaned against the garage opening.

"Nothin'." He said "except for you to keep your mouth shut."

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Or wh-what, you'll fi-fi-find ano-o-other mechanic?" 

Paulie furrowed his brow and sauntered forward, grabbing him by his dirty, sweat-stained shirt. 

"Nah," he growled, "I'll put two in ya head and make it look like an accident!"  
  
Paulie smirked with sadistic satisfaction when he saw the immediate change on Ralphie's face. 

"Better yet," the soldalto continued, "I'll make it look like one of Morello's boys did it."

The redhead's eyes gave way to panic before Paulie let go of the shirt, his eyes darting away anxiously.

"Aww you gonna cry?" Teased Paulie, "What's wrong, I scared you, tough guy?"

Ralph whimpered, damn his frustration and easy body. He never understood why he got off to this kind of talk, but it was a much needed catharsis from his everyday job. The knowledge that he was fixing up cars for murderers and the like--it caused him so much anxiety. He wanted to escape, the only way he knew how.

"Gonna have yourself a little bitch fit 'cause ol Paulie was real mean to ya?" He continued as he stepped closer to the lanky man.

Ralph backed up into one of his cars, stammering, "n-no, I--"

Paulie smiled and leaned over him, his hands in his pockets.

"Or maybe you're gonna bite me, maybe beat me?" He hissed with glee, and a chuckle.

"Pa-Pa-Paulie, pl-please!"

With feigned disgust, he pushed Ralphie roughly against the car, adding, "make me suck your cock? Really teach my ass a lesson?"

Ralph squeaked at the feeling, his face going red.

"Just like in your jerk-off diary, right?" Purred Paulie with an evil, little grin, "the one you write your filthy fantasies in?"

Ralph froze. "Ho-how do you know about th-tha-that?" He asked. 

"You left it in one of your precious little cars." Paulie teased, pulling the small book out from his back pocket and waving it in his face. 

Ralph just stood there, flushed. Paulie had read everything he had ever thought of doing to him.  
  
Paulie tossed it into the rolled-down window of the car Ralphie was up against with a scoff.

"Ho-how much...did you re-read?" He asked.

Paulie hummed. "How about I recite it for you?"

A mortified Ralph looked on as Paulie cleared his throat, and cooed,  
"I wish I could get away from everything, " he wistfully proclaimed, "I just want someone to ruin me, make me forget about my problems, even for a little while…"

Ralph gulped as he sank into the car's cold, metal, exterior. Oh boy. Did he write that? 

"Make me beg, make me cry. Let me live in my mind." Continued Paulie, with exaggerated gestures, just to rub it in.

Ralph blushed and wriggled around in discomfort. Hearing his own words repeated back to him was surreal. They sounded painful and full of desperation. Almost pitiful.

"Now I know how a priest feels during confession." Claimed Paulie with a laugh.

Ralph didn't even know what to say, or what to do--all he could do was ask, "why are you do-doing this?"

Paulie hummed as he took a step back.

"I thought about what the Don said about me treating you better," he explained. 

Ralphie nodded slowly, a little confused. 

"So I thought, why not play out one of your fantasies?"

Ralph seemed surprised. He wanted to...act out one of his perverted fantasies? Which one? Why that of all things. He got to thinking, well maybe this would be rewarding. Maybe he could truly escape. 

"So, why don't we get started?" He finished. 

It was obvious Paulie wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He was doing it out of curiosity, in addition to wanting to fulfill his own twisted desires. Desires of complete control over the lower ranks, making them his loyal, brainless, bitches, by whatever means necessary.

Ralph didn't know that, nor did he notice Paulie's body language hinting at it.

He decided he'd throw some suggestions into the air for Paulie to grab at.

"Did you re-read the one about me giv-giv..giving you he-head?" He inquired.

Paulie chuckled heartily, “Whoa, don’t get ahead of yourself,” he announced, taking a second to search for something to say. “...thinkin’ I’d wanna do something so disgusting with a little worm like you, pressin' your face into my groin like that." 

Ralph only shuddered in pleasure as those words ran down his back and into his pants. 

Paulie hummed with satisfaction, a combination of the realization that he hit a good note and the emasculation of the man in front of him. "You'd look real good like that, though;" he added, "your pitiful face under my hand, whining and begging me to do whatever I want with you.” 

"Uh, uhm." Ralph sputtered, feeling the beginnings of an erection brewing in his overalls. 

"I already have an idea of what I'm gonna do." Stated Paulie, turning around and walking away from the embarrassed mechanic. 

He sat on the bench behind him, garnished with a crimson blanket and a few pillows and beckoned the man with a nod of his head, saying, “ C'mere you little prick, lemme help ya scratch that itch.”

Ralphie shuffled forward, almost as if he were in a trance, heeding his boss' words.

He patted his lap, a way of telling Ralph to come on over and pop a squat. He was hesitant to sit on Paulie's thighs, but still, he really wanted everything Paulie was offering. So, he sat, awaiting orders from his soldato. 

"Start grindin'." Demanded Paulie as he placed his meaty hands on Ralphie's skinny hips.

As soon as he began, he fell into a biddable state of mind, letting his brain wander off into thoughts of submission and perversion, no longer able to make decisions for himself. 

While Ralph floated away on various lecherous visions, Paulie taunted him further. 

" What happened to all that talk about beatin' me up?" Paulie jeered, "makin' me choke on your schwanz?"

Ralphie just whimpered as he continued to grind against Paulie's bent leg, moving his hips against his thigh.

"Just as I thought. You're all bark and no bite!" He teased.

All Ralphie did was pant against Paulie's chest.

"And now, you're humpin' my leg like a mutt in heat."

He took a drag of his cigarette. "It's fuckin' pathetic."

Ralphie melted from his superior's harsh criticism, whimpering from how good it felt to be at someone else's mercy, from how good it felt to be free from his nagging mind.

"You know that, right?" Paulie continued, a bored look on his face, "that you're pathetic?"

"Mmm.." whined Ralph. 

Paulie raised an eyebrow. "Was that a yes?" He asked, "Use your words, you whimperin' fuck."

Shakily, with rose-colored cheeks, Ralphie replied, "yes.." 

Paulie pressed his leg harder against the mechanic's denim-covered crotch. 

" 'yes' what?" He hissed.

With a whimper, Ralph replied, "Ye-yes I'm pathet-path-pathetic.."

He smirked as he took another drag and exhaled. "Exactly." Said Paulie, "Nothin' but a pathetic, whiny, bastard. "

Just those words alone made Ralphie moan.

Paulie closed the distance between himself and his prey as he leaned in, a smug look on his face. “Oh, this spoiled-rotten mutt just can’t control himself, can he? Gettin' this hard without me even touching ya!” he teased mockingly in a sweet voice, slowly outlining the bulge in Ralph’s pants with the tips of his fingers. 

Ralph shuddered and whimpered, completely at Paulie's mercy.

All he wanted to do was kiss the man in front of him, to please him, grovel at his commands. He whimpered as he craned his head low, the visual of Paulie grinding against him, his hot breath against his neck, his nasally voice crooning in his ear about how much of a needy thing he was, it all went straight to his aching groin. He looked up at the man, doe-like eyes hooded with lust and need, almost begging him for something.

"What else did you write in that diary, hm?" He asked rhetorically. "Somethin' about 'dreamin' of punishment from strong hands..'?"

Ralph nodded.

"Tell me Ralphie," Paulie began, "who might those hands belong to?"

He ran his fingers through Tuscan red strands, trying to coerce the answer out Ralph's mouth.

Ralph was a panting mess. "You.." he confirmed with a croak in his throat. 

Paulie smirked. "Heh." Came his nasally chuckle "I thought so." 

He knew the answers to the questions he asked, the diary was his little answer-key of sorts. He never knew that Ralphie was a bit of a masochist--who would've known! He was so meek and passive, sweet and kind. Now Paulie knew he was a sucker for pain.

"Punishment…" repeated Paulie, "hmm."

If it was punishment Ralph wanted, it was punishment he'd get. Divine discipline came in the form of a stinging slap across Ralphie's cheek. His soft moan akin to the songs of angels in Paulie's mind. It struck again, and again, and again, accompanied by a small yelp attached to a moan. Every wish, every written plea was answered within a matter of seconds. 

Soon, Paulie's hand snaked up to Ralph's chin, then his cheeks, quickly squeezing his face, forcing his lips to pucker. 

Ralphie shrank as his eyes met Paulie's. His glare was sharp and unforgiving, with a hint of curiosity. It made Ralphie shudder with ecstacy.   
  
"Does it feel good, you rat?" Paulie hissed. 

Ralphie's answer was that of a lust-drunk loser, nodding while feeling up the man's lower body as he continued to move against his thigh. 

Paulie sneered. How pathetic, he thought, disgusting, even. He let go of the mechanic's face and pressed his knuckles against Ralph's lips. As if he had read the soldalto's mind, the mechanic began to kiss them, as if they were holy, sacred. It amused Paulie.

"That's right, snitch." He teased, "kiss the hands that slap you."

Ralph was throbbing at this point. Every ounce of pain--psychological and physical, blossomed into pleasure. He continued to worship Paulie's knuckles, before they drew back and slapped him again. 

"It could be worse, stoolie," he began, "I could be usin' a fist!" Accentuating his statement with a ready-to-throw punch.

Ralph flinched as he cowered, yet, he was in heaven. He begged any deity of love or beauty to advert their eyes as he turned into a pathetic, squealing pig, enjoying his little treatment. He stayed quiet, but his mind screamed out for more. He wanted to be bruised under Paulie's heel, laughed at by the others, degraded by the others. The humiliation would be orgasmic, the perfect escape from a cruel and tiring way of life.

Paulie was starting to get caught up in all of this, biting his bottom lip at the writhing, keening glory before him. It was a damn crime to let something like that go on in front of him without getting involved. He figured he could take care of those urges later. After all, he wasn't interested in Ralph as a person--he was more interested in him as a plaything, interested in how easy it was to get him to submit. Though, he had to admit, it was fun to help someone get their mind off of the heavy shit they had to deal with every day.

He took another drag of his cigarette, looking unamused as he watched Ralph passionately grind against his slacks, and listened to his whimpers and whines.

He was impressed that someone could actually get off to such harsh treatment. But he remembered that the diary had described Ralph's needs of sugar and spice in the form of words and actions. But what about 'everything nice?'

Smoke flowed out of Paulie's nose like a chimney, the sentence, "with punishment, comes praise" getting lost in Ralph’s ears and the smoke that surrounded them for a quick moment as the words left Paulie's mouth. 

His hand settled on Ralphie's soft hair, where it stayed for a bit, before bringing it down to Ralph's temple, stroking it slowly down his cheek and along the side of his jaw. He tried to keep the contact barely there in the hopes that it would sooth more than provide any real release.

"That's a good boy.." he uttered coarsely, essentially petting the man as if he were a dog. 

Ralph’s eyes fluttered shut and his breath hitched as he felt Paulie's warm touch slide down his neck, blushing due to that certain spot just under his ear being a sort of erogenous zone for him. He chuckled a little bit from the care he was getting, the chuckle being accompanied by another palm inching its way across his chest, the neckline of his shirt pulling away to reveal the few fine, red chest hairs that lay flat under it. His breath grew heavy as he replayed Paulie's words in his head like a broken record. 

"That's a good boy,..." 

Ralph huffed as his pants grew unbearably tight. He really liked the way Paulie said those words, all low and rumbly.

"Good boy,..."

He let out a slight titter as he felt the other’s hand touch his skin again, but the thought of Paulie calling him a good boy and teasing him made Ralphie forget about his strife. He involuntarily bucked his hips, silently begging for him to call him a "good boy" some more. A part of him wanted to beg and beseech, "C'mon, Paulie stop teasing me…" 

But, Paulie made the orders; and whatever he said or did went without complaints. 

He cleared his throat, "Now, purr for me." He ordered sternly, "I wanna hear that voice, real loud.”

Pursing his lips with a slight smile, he decided to up the pressure, pressing his palm onto what he felt was the head of Ralph's arousal as he continued to trace over the front of Ralph’s jeans. "Come on, Ralphie ~!" He cooed, "Don't get shy on me now!"

Ralph couldn't hold back anymore. His breath became ragged as he bucked his hips up towards the pressure on his groin. He parted his lips, his brows furrowed, eyes closed. All the things Paulie had said ran through Ralph's head, from the praise to the degrading, the slapping--it was too much. He whimpered before he let out a short moan, followed by a gasp.

"Fuck…!" Ralph whined before he let out a series of short moans, feeling his pants grow warm and wet, shuddering from the aftershocks of his orgasm. His ears rang as he looked up at his superior, eyes half open, face and lips flushed red. Soon, the blush derived from embarrassment instead of arousal. He gulped before he averted his eyes, looking down in front of him instead.

Paulie chuckled. "Oh, All finished, are we?" He teased as he looked at the wet splotches on Ralphie's uniform. 

Ralphie continued to avoid eye contact, his face burning bright from being humiliated.

Paulie motioned towards Ralph's crotch, “Unzip. I want you to see what you’ve gone and done to yourself!" He paused as he looked for more things to say, "Look at how depraved you are, getting off to such vile behavior, fuckin pervert,” he said with a sneer. 

Without a word, Ralph started to drag his zipper down click-by-click, all while looking away from his boss. Once his jeans were fully unzipped, he reached into his fly and pulled out his still-hard dick, obviously softening up a bit. 

Paulie smiled with pursed lips as he stroked the poor man slowly, causing him to shudder violently at the feeling and let out a gasp.

"Aw, what's wrong?" He asked, "sensitive?"

Ralph nodded quickly, letting out another yelp as Paulie continued to torture him.

With that, he stopped, wiping his messy hand onto Ralph's pant leg.

"Alright, get up." He said, "my leg's goin numb."

Ralph hopped off of the man's thigh, tucking himself back in, and zipping himself back up.

Paulie stretched his arms and legs with a grunt and asked, "so, how'd you like it?"

Ralph blushed again, replying, "it was gr-great, really. I-I-I- I've never had someone do that t-to me before.."

Paulie chuckled and walked up to him, giving him a pat on the back. 

"Good." He said, "If you ever need to, ahh…'live in your mind', I'm here."

Ralph smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Th-thanks!" He replied as Paulie walked off.

Paulie nodded before adding, "get some sleep, bud!"

Ralphie smiled. He'd eventually get some sleep, and another thing to add to his diary.


End file.
